


uncorked

by lionsenpai



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: F/F, Vampire AU, no one even understands how weak i am for vampire au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsenpai/pseuds/lionsenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After realizing what she really is, Five invites Zero to dinner. Centuries into her unlife, Zero should know better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	uncorked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zerrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrat/gifts).



> As always, Zerrat is completely responsible for this. She wanted Zero/Five foeyay and then said the magic words and here we are 2,000 words later with Zero/Five vampire au.

Wine. It was  _always_  wine with her.

From across the table, Five leaned forward, cheek propped up one immaculately manicured hand, the other swirling a glass of red wine by the neck of the glass, red lips curled into something smooth and unmistakably sharp. The awareness of the white teeth just behind those lips made Zero's own teeth feel too big for her mouth, her tongue flicking across her incisors like they were new, like she hadn't been breaking them in for centuries now. Some fucking joke that was—a fucking human didn't have any business looking at her like that, much less talking crazy shit.

"You want me to  _what_?"  

As much as Zero sneered, her eyes seemed to trail down, stuck on the way Five's carmine dress strained against her impressive bust, accentuated by her position. A hum thick with knowing made her eyes snap back to Five's, and she felt herself flush with fury. She knew what she was doing!

"Keep your voice down, Zero. This is a respectable dining establishment, and I have an impeccable reputation here—one I intend to keep for as  _long_  as I live."

Zero bristled, her voice coming as a low growl, "You keep talking to me like that, and that won't be very long at all."

"Drink your wine, Zero, and consider what I have to say. There, you see, I knew you'd enjoy it.  _Pinot Noir_ , dark enough to drown in. It's ancient, you know. People pay a fortune for something this dated." She swirled the liquid in her glass, slowly, considering. "And it's no wonder. Wine grows sweeter with age while all else decays, turns to dust. Years bottled... One might even say a fine vintage like this is a taste of immortality."

"One who says that hasn't had the pleasure." Zero drummed her fingers atop the table, taking another swallow of wine. 

Five brought her own glass to her lips, tipping it back delicately. She didn't swallow immediately as Zero did, savoring the taste, no doubt whetting her appetite for more. Zero scowled, but she couldn't help but notice the shape of her lips left on the rim of the glass in red. She scowled harder.

"Quite right. But  _you—_ you know exactly how it tastes."

"I'm not biting you, so stop asking." Zero set aside her own glass, the drink spoiled, and slouched back into the cushions of the bar, hating how plush and cushy everything was. Top dollar, just like everything else about Five. She should have said she wanted McDonald's instead. "Who knows what I'd fucking catch. You ever met a vampire with Syphilis? It's  _nasty_."

"You didn't seem so concerned before." Five licked her lips, amber gaze making heat race along Zero's flesh. "But if you'd like a look at my medical records, you only need to ask. I'd hate for such a little thing to get between us."

If this wasn't going bad enough already, Five pulled the black, designer purse she'd brought along for the night from her side, opening it and laying a neatly folded stack of papers in the space between them. Zero snorted, but Five kept her gaze steady, expression unfaltering. When only silence reigned between them, Zero said, "You're fucking kidding me."

Snatching the papers from the table, she scanned them briefly. 

"You'll see I don't have anything communicable. Nothing for you to worry about, Zero."

Her smile was far too sweet, like a wolf baring its teeth, fangs razor sharp no matter how kind it tried to appear. Fuck that. Zero tossed the papers back onto the table, looking up for their waiter who was supposed to be bringing her a cut of deer cooked just enough to still sit in its own blood. "How much did you pay someone to forge that? I'm old, I'm not  _stupid_."

"Yes, you're an impressively informed  _hag,_ I admit." Five scooted closer, pulling the papers back into her handbag and finally relinquishing her wine glass. 

Zero bared her teeth at once, straightening in her seat and catching Five's hand as it slithered towards her thigh. "What the hell did you just call me?"

"A bit of foreplay wouldn't kill you, Zero."

"I know a lot of things that would kill you, Five," Zero retorted, mimicking Five's cloying tone. 

For all that Zero hadn't tasted of the  _Pinot Noir_  Five sung to the heavens, she smelled it now on Five's exhale, the heat of her skin sinking into Zero even through her button up. Her boundless hair had been wrangled back into a thick braid, and through the heady scent of wine, Zero found her gaze slipping to Five's exposed neck, the column of her throat and the faint thrum of her pulse just beneath the skin. Had that been deliberate? Was Five treating her like some beast to be baited?

Tearing her eyes away with disgust, Zero lifted her glare to meet amber eyes instead. 

"And isn't that  _just_  the problem with mortality?" A quick dart of tongue over red lips left her gritting her teeth so hard she thought they might crack. "It's so  _final_. You wouldn't understand."

"You're right, I  _don't_ , so why don't you get off me and go—"

As if by some spell, Five did just that, retreating back to allow for an appropriate distance between them, not a hair out of place. The whiplash left Zero baring her teeth in confusion until, almost from nowhere, the waiter swept in with their meals, his stupid ascot tied too tightly around his neck. Without even looking back at Five—she could picture that made up expression already, pretending like she had an ounce of class, like she wasn't begging Zero to turn her here and now—Zero snarled at the man, finding fault with every flat, ironed inch of his uniform, the creaseless vest and effortless grace he wore like fucking medals of honor.

"Filet Migneon for you, darling," he hummed, setting the plate before Five and smiling at her like she was some sort of duchess or something. Psychopath CEO fit her better, not that she expected someone who looked like this guy did to be able to tell. 

"And for your friend—" When he turned to set Zero's meal in front of her, that smile fell away. Her fingers drummed against the table, but he just chuckled, reapplying his manner without a hitch and setting the plate before her. Zero only drummed her fingers harder, imagining how long it would take to gut him. "I hope you both enjoy. As alwats, if anything isn't perfect—"

"Everything is lovely," Five cut in. "Wouldn't you agree, Zero?"

"I don't care." She rolled her eyes, but somehow, the waiter still hadn't taken the hint. "How about you fucking beat it already? I don't need you watching me eat."

The man inhaled sharply—was that a trace of exertion she detected in his parting smile?—but said no more, turning away and slipping through the tables, rounding the great stone fountain at the rear of the room to disappear into what she assumed could only be the kitchen. 

"It fucking took long enough," she muttered, still pointedly avoiding looking at Five.

Zero glanced down at the meal before her: a cut of venison so red they couldn't have let it do more than kiss the grill. She hadn't been expecting this much when she said to make it as bloody as possible, but maybe the high class places were worth it if they would ignore health regulations to give her what she wanted. Without preamble, she reached for the knife wrapped in some flower napkin thing and carved herself a piece of the meat, ignoring the sprouts and potatoes arranged around it.

Five couldn't let her enjoy her meal in peace though. Sliding closer again, she asked, "What's the rush, Zero? You have forever." 

"I'm not very patient," she said without bothering to wait to chew. The first touch of her teeth made the thing bleed, a mix of spices sweetening the taste even if it was as close to drinking blood bags as Zero would ever get. "And you're like five seconds from making me—"

"Do something drastic, I hope," Five interrupted, tilting her head to reveal the soft flesh of her neck once more.

" _Wring your neck_ ," she finished, her lips curled in a sneer.

Undeterred, Five only leaned closer, a purr building in her throat. "See, Zero? You aren't so bad at foreplay when you actually try."

Instead of pulling away, Zero canted her head towards Five, dropping her silverware on the table and finding the curve of Five's hip with one hand and the soft flesh of her thigh with the other. That dress covered next to nothing, and Five herself didn't seem to mind, shifting her thighs as an invitation, an approving murmur slipping from her lips. 

"You keep thinking I'm joking," she said, low and rich, balanced on an edge between warning and welcoming.

Encouraged, Five touched Zero's face, fingers tracing along her cheek up to her bad eye. "You'll have to tell me how this happened sometime. Preferably when we have  _more time_."

Zero jerked her head away, teeth snapping together. " _Don't_  touch me."

"Oh Zero, you didn't come out with me tonight to  _talk_ , did you?"

"Funny you say that since that's all you want to fucking do."

Laughing, Five traced the line of her throat down to her collar, her expression starved. She embodied desire, burned with it, but for nothing more so than eternity, for the chance to bottle time and come away unscathed. Zero had few scruples about the change—not like One, always considering humanity, considering what people would be giving up. Who cared? It was their shitty lives, not hers. 

"Would you prefer I talk less?" Five's fingers blazed a trail from Zero's collar back up to her jaw, slipping behind her neck and drawing her forward with slow care. "I could be persuaded, you know."

The thrum of blood in Five's carotid hummed right through Zero, a persistent heat which effused through every inch of her. She closed her eyes, sinking into the crook of Five's neck at her urging and breathing deep, dark shapes rushing past her, the scent of newly fallen leaves in her nose, the frantic screams of a woman and the snap of twigs beneath her feet. Her fangs throbbed, feeling too big for her mouth again, but the visions didn't fade, memories of a hunt decades old by now. The last time she'd turned someone, it had been of spite, and that had bitten her right in the ass.

Now there was someone practically _begging_ to be set between her teeth.

" _Zero._ " Five's voice teetered between a gasp and something richer, notes of pleasure finding the heat pooling in Zero's gut. 

"You want to live forever?" Zero asked, not opening her eyes, her nose running along the artery in consideration. 

Five's response was smoke, barely there at all, but Zero heard it with resounding clarity, felt it in every thump of Five's heart: " _Yes_."

So much for wanting to keep a good reputation at this place. She was all but shoving her into her neck now, and here, in plain sight, she wanted Zero to change her, to thrust immortality upon her and then trail her fingers just a little higher along her thigh and grant her infinity. Her gut twisted like coiling snakes at just the thought, want burning through her, a warm flush rising into her cheeks. 

With her other hand—the one not poised to see if Five had made good on her promise to come with nothing to inhibit Zero's wandering fingers—Zero skimmed her fingers up Five's side, catching her at the nape of her neck and holding her there. Perfectly manicured nails dug into her bicep, the notches of her spine, and Five even gave a little exhale, her pulse fluttering like an animal in a trap. Was that fear or excitement? Zero didn't waste time pondering it, parting her lips until she could taste the perspiration on Five's skin, tongue teasing little circles over the flesh there. 

"Don't play games, Zero." If she didn't know better, she would have said that sounded like a whimper. " _Do it_."

Zero let her teeth graze flesh, wondering if her blood would taste of spices and wine, seasoned in the same manner Zero's dinner was. Five shuddered as Zero opened her mouth, fangs poised to puncture, to draw the lifeblood from her with cruel swipes of her tongue. 

Yet instead of biting down, Zero withdrew an inch, laughing low in her throat. She could feel Five trying to pull her back, a whisper of protest dying as Zero raised her head, taking in flushed cheeks and glassy eyes, relishing the way Five appeared disheveled, desperate. For once, for once she had her dancing to her tune completely, every stuttering breath drawn praying Zero would give her what she wanted. 

"You want to live forever?" She squeezed Five's thigh, sure to leave bruises in the shape of her hand. "Find some other bloodsucker to do it to you. I won't give you the satisfaction."

**Author's Note:**

> lol get rekt five


End file.
